Das Geheimnis
by blaueRatte
Summary: Kann shinichi sich zurück verwandeln?
1. Teil1

Das Geheimnis  
  
Nun, ich Versuch mal mein Glück mit einer Conan Geschichte. Hoffe es gelingt mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudô lag auf dem Sofa in Kogorô's Wohnung. Ran stand in der Küche und bereitete gerade das Abendessen zu. Kogorô selbst saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und beschwerte sich, dass das Essen noch nicht fertig sei. Plötzlich ging das Telefon. Kogorô Mori hob ab.. "Mausebein, es ist für dich ", meinte er und bekam einen Schluck auf. Ran sah verwundert auf, stellte den Herd niedriger und ging zum Telefon. 'Hoffentlich ist es Shinichi. Ich will wissen, warum er sich solange nicht gemeldet hat', dachte sie sich. Sie meldete sich mit Namen und staunte darüber, dass sich eine Frauenstimme meldete. " Hallo Ran. Ich bin's. Michelle. Wie geht es dir?" , fragte sie. Michelle ist Shinichi's ältere Schwester. Sie war fünf Jahre alter als er und ebenfalls Detektiv. "Ach du bist es Michelle. Mir geht es ganz gut. Aber warum rufst du an? ",fragte sie sie. Conan schreckte beim Namen seiner Schwester hoch und sah Ran an. 'Ist meine Schwester etwa am Telefon?' , fragte er sich. Nun galt es die Ohren zu spitzen und aufmerksam zu zuhören. "Ich suche meinen kleinen Bruder. Zuhause ist er nicht zu erreichen, auch nicht bei Professor Agasa. Hast du vielleicht ne Ahnung wo er steckt?" " Tut mir leid Michelle. Shinichi hat sich seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr beim mir gemeldet. Ich mache mir auch Sorgen um Ihn." Doch Michelle hatte ein Wort des Trostes für Ran. "Ran mach dir keine Sorgen um meinen Bruder.Er kann gut allein auf sich aufpassen.Er ist schließlich schon 17 Jahre alt. Aber wenn er sich bei dir meldet oder bei dir auftauchen sollte, sag ihm bitte, dass ich angerufen habe und eine Überraschung für ihn hab. Also, bis dann" , verabschiedete sie sich und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Conan und Ran sahen sich kurz in die Augen und dann legte auch Ran den Hörer auf. 'Was ist das für eine Überraschung? Mich wundert es so wieso, denn normalerweise ist sie anderes ', dachte Conan. Ran machte sich wieder ans Essen kochen. Conan hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Nach dem Abendessen ging er hinunter in die Telefonzelle und rief erst bei Ran an. Dort sprach er natürlich mit Stimmentransposer zur ihr. Er meinte, es würde noch etwas dauern bis er es schaffen könnte wieder bei ihr zu sein. Denn der Fall, an dem er gerade arbeiteten würde, sei sehr schwierig. Und so erfuhr er noch mal, dass seine Schwester angerufen hatte. Er bedankte sich bei seiner Freundin und legte auf. Nun versuchte er bei Michelle anzurufen, doch es war immer nur der Anrufbeantworter dran. Er versuchte es drei mal. Immer das selbe Ergebnis. Er gab es auf, ging hoch und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen gegen 10.05 Uhr läutete es an der Tür. Ran macht auf und staunte nicht schlecht. Dort leuchtete ihr ein wunderschöner Blumenstrauß entgegen. Dahinter tauchte das grinsende Gesicht von Michelle auf. Sie war fast genau so groß wie Shinichi, hat dunkles Haar und die selben Augen wie er. Beide sahen sich sehr ähnlich. " Morgen Ran. Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht geweckt", begrüßte Michelle sie. "Hallo Michelle. Komm doch rein!" , nun grinste auch Ran. Das ließ Michelle sich nicht zwei mal sagen und trat ein. Sie reicht Ran den Blumenstrauß und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. Ran freute sich über das Mitbringsel, steckte die Blumen in eine große Vase und fragte: "Michelle, was treibt dich hier in die Gegend?" Conan und Mori kamen nun auch ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich muss hier was erledigen und da dachte ich, ich schau mal kurz vorbei. Du musst sicher Conan sein. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört", sagte sie und kramte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Conan sah aus, als ob es ihn die Sprache verschlagen hätte. " Hier das ist für dich." Sie reichte ihm ein zusammengerolltes Papier. "Danke", nuschelte er. Er kannte seine Schwester gut. Doch offensichtlich nicht gut genug. "Aber woher weist du, dass ich Conan heiße?" , fragte er. Michelle sah ihn an und meint: "Nun durch meinen Freund Heiji Hattori. Er hat oft von dir erzählt", sie grinste. Doch Conan lächelte nicht. Er entrollte das Papier. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Es war ein Bild von Sherlock Holmes. Wie immer mit seiner Pfeife im Mundwinkel und seinem Hut auf dem Kopf. "Heiji hat mir erzählt, dass du auf Sherlock Holmes stehst. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, denn ich habe es selber gezeichnet." Conan war beeindruckt. Das Bild war wirklich gut geworden. ' Großartig! Ich wusste zwar das sie gut zeichnen kann, doch ich wusste nicht, dass sie das soo gut kann!' " Danke ", sagte er noch mal. " Sag mal, seit wann bist du mit Heiji zusammen?" , fragte Ran überrascht. Michelle überlegte kurz und sagte: "Seit einem guten halben Jahr." Sie sah auf die Uhr, erschrak und sagte: " Tut mir leid, doch ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Ich muss noch was erledigen. Falls ihr mich sucht, ich habe mich bei Shinichi einquartiert. " Bei ihren letzten Worten war sie auf gesprungen und war bereits aus der Tür gestürmt. "Die hat's mal wieder eilig ", meinte Kogorô. 'Das stimmt! Was ist nur mit ihr los?' , fragte sich Conan. Das beschäftigte ihn den ganzen Tag über. Als Ran, ihr Vater und Conan an diesen Abend gegessen hatten, ging Conan Luft schnappen. Das zu mindestens hatte er Ran und Mori erzählt. Das stimmte nicht, er wollte zu seiner Schwester. Als er vor dem großen, eisernen Tor stand, wurde ihm ein bisschen mulmig. Er legte seine Hand auf eine der Stangen. Plötzlich ging das Tor mit einem quietschen auf. Seine Schwester war schon öfters bei ihm gewesen, doch nie hatte sie vergessen das Tor abzuschließen. Denn Shinichi hatte sie darum gebeten, aus eigener Sicherheit, hatte gemeint. Doch Michelle wusste, dass es einen anderen Grund dafür gab. Sicherheit auch, aber nicht nur, sondern hier in seinem Haus konnte er seine Fantasie ausleben. Darunter gehörte auch in Sherlock Holmes Büchern lesen zu können, ohne das ihn jemand störte. Doch das Tor war dieses Mal offen gewesen, dass beunruhigt den Schülerdetektiv schon sehr. Er stürzte in den Hof und zur Tür. Conan blieb buchstäblich das Herz stehen. Denn die Haustür war einen Spalt breit offen. Conan wunderte sich so sehr darüber, dass er aus Furcht seiner Schwester könnte etwas passiert sein, fast ins Haus reinstürmte. "Michelle wo bist du?" , rief Conan. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann rief eine Stimme von oberhalb: "Ich bin hier oben! Komm doch hoch!" Er atmete erleichtert auf und schritt die Treppe hoch. Michelle saß vor dem Schreibtisch und zeichnete etwas. "Hallo Conan oder soll ich besser sagen hallo kleiner Bruder? " Als sie das sagte, sah sie auf.. Conan staunte nicht schlecht. " Da musst du mich verwechseln. Ich bin nicht dein Bruder Shinichi. Kudô", versuchte er sich raus zu reden. " Ach Shinichi, so hast du dich erst recht verraten. Aber keine Angst, Ran und Mori wissen davon nichts. Nur ich muss sagen ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht von dir, denn ich dachte, wir können immer offen miteinander reden. Wie gesagt, dachte ich. Ach übrigens, hier das Bild schenk ich dir kleiner Bruder. Ich hab es erst gerade fertig bekommen. " Conan trat näher und sah auf den Schreibtisch. Dort lag ein großes Stück Papier, auf das Michelle etwas mit Kohlestifte gezeichnet hatte. Er sah genauer hin. Dort stand Shinichi mit Pfeife im Mundwinkel, eine Mütze á la Sherlock Holmes auf dem Kopf und einen Mantel über den Schultern. Er kannte die Klamotten wie seine eigen. Es war die typische Kleidung des berühmten Sherlock Holmes. " WOW!!!!!!!" , sagte er. " Bitte, aber nun erzähl mal wie es passieren konnte, dass du wieder deine Kindersachen anziehen kannst", fragte seine Schwester. Ihr Bruder fing an zu erzählen. Michelle lauschte gespannt. Als Conan dann endlich geendet hatte, fragte er: "Nun sag mir mal, was du hier machst?" Michelle musste grinsen und sagte: "Shinichi du wirst mir zwar nicht glauben, doch ich bin beauftragt worden, Kaitô Kid zu demaskieren und wenn ich schon dabei bin, kann ich ja auch gleich nach den Männer in Schwarz suchen. Na, was hältst du davon?" "Das tust du für mich? Aber wenn du sie gefunden hast, sag mir als erstes Bescheid. Bitte! Du kennst mich ja." Michelle nickte. Beide unterhielten sich noch ne Zeit lang. Über ganz verschiedenes z.b. über ihrem Freund Heiji. So erfuhr Conan auch, dass Heiji in einer Stunde mit dem Zug kommen würde. Michelle brachte ihren Bruder nach Hause und machte sich auf die Suche nach Kaitô Kid. Conan malte sich gedanklich aus, was er machen würde, wenn seine Schwester die Männer finden würde. Denn er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie Gin und Wodka finden würde. Er freute sich so sehr, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. 'Morgen könnte ich endlich wieder ich selbst sein.' Der Gedanke war so wunderschön für ihn. Doch das kam darauf an, wie schnell Michelle Infos über sie bekommen würde. Er hoffte natürlich, dass jeden Moment das Telefon ging und er wüsste, wo sich seine Gegner verstecken. Und um 7.15 Uhr war es endlich soweit. Das Telefon klingelte und zu Conan's Entsetzen ging Ran an den Apparat.. "Ran, sorry das ich so früh störe, aber gib mir bitte Conan. Es ist wichtig, sogar sehr wichtig." Sprudelte es schnell aus Michelle raus. Ran stellte keinerlei Fragen an Shinichi's große Schwester, sondern reichte Conan den Hörer. "Shinichi, hör zu ich weiß, wo die Beiden stecken", sagte sie. "Was ist denn los und warum schnaubst du so?", fragte er. Denn sie atmete schnell und unregelmäßig. "Mir schmerzt nur die Schulter. Hör zu, ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Gin und Wodka sind am alten Yachthaffen in der Fabrik Angelgut, das kennst du doch oder? Bis später", verabschiedete sie sich und unterbrach die Leitung. "Was war mit Michelle los?", wollte Ran wissen. "Keine Ahnung", sagte Conan wahrheitsgetreu. Er wollte eigentlich direkt los, doch Ran wollte, dass er erst in Ruhe frühstückte und dann sollt er noch duschen gehen. Sie hätte ihn sonst nicht weg gelassen. Gut und schön (oder doch nicht so schön), dass tat er auch und dann kam noch was dazwischen. Es klingelte an der Tür. Da Conan davor stand, öffnete er die Tür. Er war total überrascht. Es war seine Schwester. Sie sah ziemlich blass im Gesicht aus. Was Conan sofort auffiel war, dass sie ihre linke Hand unter ihrer Jeansjacke verborgen hatte. Es sah sogar so aus, als ob sie ihre rechte Schulte mit ihre Hand stütze. " Conan, können wir wohin wo wir ungestört sind.", fragte sie leise. Beide gingen in Conan's Zimmer. Conan lies sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Doch Michelle blieb stehen und legte sich ein bisschen gegen die Wand. "Was ist denn Los Michelle? Du siehst aus, als ob es sieben Tage geregnet hätte." Versuchte Conen seinen Schwester auf zu muntern. Sie schenkte ihm ein ganz kleines Lächeln. Doch man merkte das es Mühe gekostet hat, denn es verblasste schnell wieder. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe." 'Was sie bracht meine Hilfe? Normaler weiße fragt sie nie nach Hilfe. Also, muss es ziemlich ernst sein.' dachte Shinichi. "Deine Gegner haben Heiji." Bei diesen Worten taumelte sie ein kleines bisschen. "Michelle das ist nicht normal, was hast du?", fragte ihr Bruder. In seiner Stimmer lag Angst. Das wusste er doch er konnte nichts gegen tun.  
  
Ich hoffe ich spann euch nicht all zu auf die Folter. Es folgt eine Fortsetzung. Versprochen. 


	2. Teil2

Das Geheimnis Teil 2  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil gefallen. Nun gibt es die Fortsetzung. Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Nur noch eine Frage wer ist Kazu? Ihr wißt wohl das Michelle kein japanisch Name ist, aber er gefällt mir.   
  
"Ach Conan, mir ist nur ein bisschen schlecht. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen."  
Doch Conan sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihr glaubte. "Wo ist Heiji? Auch in der Fabrik? " Michelle versuchte mit den Schultern zu zucken. Doch die Schmerzen in der Schulter, ließ dies nicht zu.  
"Schwesterherz leg dich lieber hin. Ich hohle dir deinen Freund schon zurück. Versprochen!" Er versuchte seine Schwester auf sein Bett zudrücken, doch an ihrem Schmerz verzehrtes Gesicht sah er das es ihr wohl nicht gut bekommen würde. "Michelle ich will jetzt wissen, warum deine Schulter schmerzt. Sag nicht das es nur ein Kratzer ist, denn das glaube ich nicht. Also,..."Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie versuchte noch nicht mal seinen Blick auszuweichen. Sie senkte nach einigen Minuten ihren Blick und sagte, jedoch nur sehr leise "Glaub mir das willst du lieber nicht wissen."  
‚Also, wirklich was denkt sie von mir? Sie meint wohl ich sei dafür noch zu jung!'  
"Und ob ich es wissen will!" sagte er stur. Dieses mal sah Michelle in Shinichi's Augen. "Wenn du es wissen willst. Ich habe eine Schussverletzung an der rechten Schulter. Aber es ist nur ein Streifschuß, da ich heute Morgen nicht aufgepaßt habe, es regnete und." In ihrer Stimme lag mehr oder weniger Zorn. Bevor sie weiter reden konnte, musste sie schlucken, "Und Heiji" mehr konnte sie nicht hervor bringen. Shinichi strich ihr vorsichtig über die Hand und flüsterte: "Du bleibst hier und ich kümmere mich um Heiji." Bei den Worten verschwand Conan aus dem Zimmer.  
Als er die Tür zugemacht hatte, fragte Ran sofort:" Was ist los mit Michelle? "  
Conan erzählte die ganz Geschichte. Die ganze Geschichte? Nein.  
Er ließ die Männer in Schwarz aus.  
"Ich werde mit dir Heiji befreien." sagte Mori. 'Was ich soll den Doofi mitnehmen?'  
dachte Conan' Aber vielleicht kann er mir noch nützlich sein.'  
"Ich bleib bei Michelle." sagte Ran fürsorglich.  
" OK Mausebein. Wir sind dann weg", sagte ihr Vater. Conan und Kogorô verschwanden aus der Wohnung. Als sie am alten Yachthafen aus dem Taxi stiegen, sahen sie sich erst mal um. Als sich das Taxi entfernt hatte, klingelte Conan's Handy. Conan ging ran und fragte wer da sei. Bei der Antwort erschrak er. " Conan, ich bin es Ran. Ich rufe wegen Michelle an."  
" Was ist denn mit ihr?" ,fragte er. Er hörte Ran schlucken und dann berichtete sie: " Michelle ist verschwunden. Ich glaube sie ist unterwegs um Heiji auf eigene Faust zu befreien. Sie ist genauso ein Sturkopf wie ihr Bruder. Conan, wenn du sie siehst, sei ihr bitte nicht böse. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich, wenn Shinichi so etwas passiert wäre, auch so handeln. Aber das verstehst du nicht." ‚ Das würde sie für mich machen? Ich hab keine Ahnung? Mehr als du denkst Ran', dachte Conan. " Warte kurz! Ich bestell mir ein Taxi und komme zu euch." Mit diesen Worten legte sie auf.   
" Wer war das?" ,fragte Mori. " Ran, sie kommt her", erwiderte der kleine Junge. " Was soll das? Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Hier könnte es gefährlich werde" schrie Mori den geschockten Conan an.   
Mori benachrichtige Inspektor Megure. Nach einigen Minuten kamen drei Autos angefahren. Ein Taxi und zwei Autos der Polizei. Der Inspektor und drei Beamten stiegen aus. Ran kletterte aus dem Taxi. Megure ließ sich von Mori die Situation erklären.  
Die besorgte Ran fragte den kleinen Conan:" Du hast Michelle nicht gesehen oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Inspektor Megure, sie wissen das es hier um ein Menschenleben geht. Und zwar das Leben von Heiji." sagte Michelle und trat aus dem Schatten des Hauses. Megure trete sich erschrocken um. "Was gedenken sie jetzt zu tun? fragte Shinichi's große Schwester. Doch offensichtlich ahnte sie was kommen musste. "Um Heiji's nicht zugefährden, müssen wir wohl warten."  
"Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich hier blöd Däumchen drehe während mein Freund in Schwierigkeiten steckt! Ich geh ihn hohlen!" entgegnete sie sauer  
Sie schritt schnell zum Eingang. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem rechten Arm. Ran wollte sie aufhalten:" Geh bitte nicht." flehte sie. Als Ran in Michelle's Augen sah, fühlten sich deren Augen mit Tränen. Sie liefen ihr stumm die Wange runter. Worauf Ran den Griff lockerte. Sie kannte Michelle schon, seit sie mit Shinichi in den Kindergarten kam. In dieser Zeit hatte Ran Michelle nur ein einiges mal weinen gesehen. Aber das war jetzt fünf Jahren her.  
Michelle hatte sich los gelöst und stürzte zum Eingang. "Michelle warte." schrie Ran. Doch sie war nicht alleine. Conan schrie ebenso. Die beiden sahen sich kurz in die Augen und liefen ihr hinterher. Mori kam seiner Vaterrolle gerächt. "Mausebein!" rief er und wollte hinterher doch Megure hielt ihn zurück. ‚Hoffe ihnen passier nicht' dachte Megure, ‚Sie sind ganz schön verrückt.'  
  
"Michelle warte doch auf uns." meinte Conan  
Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer so das Conan und Ran aufholen konnten. Doch Michelle sah sie nicht an.  
Plötzlich sahen sie die drei sich in der Mitte der Fabrik wieder. In der Mitte sah's Heiji gefesselt auf einen Stuhl. Michelle wollte los stürmen doch Conan hielt sie hinter die Wand. Und keinen Moment zu früh. Denn aus der andere Richtung kam einer der Männer in Schwarz. "Mh den kenne ich doch. Der war damals mit auf der Achterbahn. An diesem Tag verschwand doch Shinichi." sagte Ran leise.  
‚Ach auch schon gewußt seit dem Tag bin ich das was ich jetzt leider bin. Ein Grundschüler.' dachte Conan  
Der Typ schlug Heiji mitten ins Gesicht "Ich frage dich zum letzten mal was du hier willst?" Michelle konnte nicht hinsehen, wie ihr Freund geschlagen wurde und trete sich um. "Ich war nur Spazieren." antworte Heiji und grinste dabei er. Darauf fing er sich noch einen Schlag ein.  
Der andere kam gerade auch. Der wollte Heiji ebenfalls schlagen. Als plötzlich die Sirenen der Polizei losging. "Lass uns verschwinden." sagte Gin. "Und was ist mit dem?" fragte Wodka  
"Lass ihn, komm Lass uns abhauen."  
  
Mori hatte sich vorne im Auto von Megure nieder gelassen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, schlief er ein. Dabei fiel sein Kopf gegen das Amertouren Brett und drückte dabei den Knopf für das Martinshorn.  
Die Sirren brüllten los. Mori schreckte aus seinem schlaf hoch und sah in das stink saure Gesicht von Megure." Volltrottel! Wenn den Kindern was passiert ist verspreche ich sie kriegen eine Anzeige und ich werde dafür sorgen das sie nie wieder als Detektiv arbeiten können."  
  
Die Männer in schwarz verschwanden aus dem Raum. Conan konnte seine Schwester nicht mehr halten. Sie lief zu ihrem Freund. "Heiji ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie sah das er ein Kopfplatz wunde hatte. Erst sagte Heiji nichts und dann fragte er: "Michelle, was machst du denn hier?"  
Sie schloß ihre Arme um Heiji's Hals. Auch die Schmerzen, die sie immer noch hatte, störte sie im Moment nicht.  
Plötzlich sah sie auf und erblickte Conan. "Geh Conan und Paß auf dich auf!" formten ihre Lippen doch kein Ton entsprang ihrem Mund.  
Conan hatte trotzdem verstanden was sie wollte. Denn er lief in die Richtung, wo eben die Männer verschwunden waren. Ran natürlich hinterher. Michelle band ihren Freund los. "Was ist mit deiner Schulter los?" wollte er wissen  
"Das ist eine längere Geschichte, erzähl ich dir, wenn wir draußen sind!" "Gut, aber wo ist Shinichi hin?" Heiji hatte keine Lust gehabt, um mit Michelle zu streiten. Deswegen wieder sprach er nicht. Wenn er es getan hätte, hätte er die Diskussion verloren. Das kannte Michelle fast noch besser als Fälle zu lösen.  
Sie lächelte und sagte:" Er will wieder so werden wie er war. Verstehst du?  
Beide gingen, sich gegenseitig stützend nach draußen. Wobei Heiji aufpaßte das er nicht ihre rechte Schulter steifte. Er wollte ihr schließlich nicht weh tun.   
  
  
Conan hatte Ran nicht bemerkt und sie wollte auch das dies so blieb. ‚Was ist bloß los mit ihm?' fragte sie sich.  
Conan hatte andere Gedanken. 'Hoffe ich find dieses Blöde gegen Gift. Dann kann ich Ran endlich sagen was ich für sie empfinde.'  
Seine Vermutung war richtig gewesen. Er hatte ein kleines Labor gefunden und er fand auch eine Kapsel. Auf dessen Verpackung stand "Gegengift"   
Sein Entschluß stand fest. Er wollte endlich wieder Shinichi werden. Hatte auch die Nase voll von Conan Edogawa. Er wollte nur wieder er selbst sein. War das zuviel verlangt?  
Und ohne weiter nach zu denken, holte er die Kapsel aus der Verpackung und schluckte sie.   
‚Was macht er dann da. Ist er verrückt geworden?' fragte sich Ran.  
Conan fiel auf die Knie hielt sich die Hände an den Hals und musste mehrmals würgen, bis er wieder nach Luft schnappten konnte. Ran kam aus ihrem Versteck raus und kniete sich neben Conan. "Conan was machst du für Sachen? Du weist doch das man nichts schlucken darf was so einfach hier her rumliegt." Sie zog ein Tuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte damit die Spucke von seinem Kinn weg. ‚Warum hat es nicht geklappt?' fragte sich Conan.  
" Conan, komm Lass uns gehen." sagte Ran. Conan fühlte sich nicht allzu wohl in seiner Haut. Er fragte sich ob es an dem Gegengift lag.  
Die Sonne blendete ihnen entgegen, als sie hinaus traten. "Wo sind Michelle und Heiji?" fragte Ran. Hätte sie nichts gesagt währe Conan gar nicht aufgefallen das die beiden fehlten. "Sie sind zu einem Arzt gefahren." erwiderte einer der Polizisten. Ran fiel auch auf das eins der Auto fehlten. ‚Wahrscheinlich wurden sie gefahren. Hoffe ihnen geht es gut' dachte Ran.  
Die beiden durften sich von Ran's Vater und von Megure eine Stand pauke anhören. Wehrend dessen musste Conan andauernd husten. Ran machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Das war doch nicht Normal.   
Megure setzte sie zu Haus ab und fuhr weiter. Und Conan fühlt sich nicht wirklich besser. Er versuchte nicht mehr zu husten und wenn, er husten musste, hustete er in sich rein. Er wollte nicht, dass Ran sich um ihn sorgte.  
Doch das tat sie schon. Ran kochte etwas leckeres, doch Conan meinte  
Er hätte kein Hunger und verschwand in sein Zimmer. "Mausebein, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn." sagte Mori, der schon wieder besoffen war.  
‚Das ist leichter gesagt als getan' dachte Ran.  
Nach dem essen ging Ran, die nur wenig gegessen hatte, mal nach Conan kucken. Er schlief tief und fest wie ein kleines Baby, fand Ran.  
Er hatte wieder mal vergessen seine Brille abzunehmen. Ran ging zu ihm und nahm ihm die Brille ab, legte sie auf den Nachtschrank und deckte ihn zu. 'Mein süßer Conan. Schlaf gut' meinte sie zu sich selbst.  
Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer.   
Doch Conan war nicht am schlafen und er hatte sie gehört. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Die ganze Nacht wälzte er sich im Bett hin und her. Am nächsten Morgen gegen 6 Uhr stand Conan auf und schleppte sich aus dem Haus und ging zu seinem Haus. Warum er ausgerechnet zu seine Schwester ging, die ja immer noch in seinem Haus wohnte, wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil, sie sich immer gut um ihn gekümmert hat wenn, er mal Krank war und weil sie immer etwas wusste was man tun konnte.  
Er klingelte. Da fiel ihm ein das es erst 6.Uhr war. Er wollte doch seine Schwester nicht wecken. Was tat er da. Er war im Begriff wieder zu gehen als seine Schwester das große Tor auf machte.  
"Shinichi, was ist denn los mit dir?" Er merkte das sie nicht böse war. Oder meinte er das nur. Bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte ihren Arm in einer Schlinge. "Shinichi was ist los? Du bist so blaß. Komm erst mal rein. Bevor du dich erkältest." meinte sie.   
Als sie rein gingen warf Conan ein Blick auf den verschlafen Heiji. Wenn, es ihm nicht so schlecht gegangen wäre, hatte er Heiji wahrscheinlich aufgezogen. Mit seinen struppigen Harren sah er zum schissen aus.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" wollte Heiji wissen. Michelle sah ihn kurz in die Augen und meinte:" Heiji, genaueres weiß ich auch nicht. Doch siehst du nicht das es Shinichi nicht gut geht?" er besah sich Conan näher und sagte:  
" Ich glaube ich weiß was mit ihm los ist. Es kann zwar sein das ich mich täusche aber ich glaube er verwandelt sich zurück in Shinichi. Denn wo ich das erste Mal auf ihn traf sah er genau aus wie jetzt." ‚Es kann gut sein.' dachte Conan. .  
Er wurde in sein Bett gelegt. Dort konnte er endlich schlafen. ‚Vertrautes Heim Glück allein.' dachte Michelle als sie ihrem Bruder über die Stern streichelte. Heiji, der direkt hinter ihr stand, verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht. Plötzlich drehte sich seine Freundin um und meinte:" Heiji, du braust nicht eifersüchtig zu werden. Es ist mein Bruder und wenn du Krank bist kümmere ich mich ebenso um dich. Also, benimm dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind." Doch sie sagte es nicht so als ob sie ärgerte eher so, als ob sie es mochte wie er sich benahm. Nach zwei stunden wachte Conan unter schmerzen im Brustkorb auf. Er wälzte sich auf die andere Seite. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Stirn. Er Schlug die Augen auf und sah in die Augen seiner Schwester. Sie strich ihm die Haar Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
‚Er glüht ja richtig. Ich habe Angst um ihn.' Aber das würde sie ihrem Bruder Ehr nicht sagen. Conan hatte totale Schmerzen das man ihm das schon am Gesicht an sehen konnte.   
Er hatte sich wieder in Shinichi verwandelt. Doch er war nur noch am Husten. Das er kein Wort mehr heraus brachte. Doch nach einer Stunde schlief er zum Glück wieder ein. Michelle wollte Shinichi einen Wunsch erfüllen. Da sie wusste was er mochte.  
Und sie bat Heiji auf ihren kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Und meinte auch das sie gleich wieder hier sei. Doch bevor sie hinaus ging gab ihr Heiji noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Hole einen Regenschirm mit. Da es draußen regnet." Genau das sie auch.  
Sie wusste was sie wollte.  
Das wollte sie auch durch ziehen. Sie ging durch die Straßen und blieb dann vor ein großes Haus stehen. Sie klingelte an der Tür. Ein junges Mädchen das ziemlich durcheinander war, öffnete ihr die Tür und bat sie hinein. "Also, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Kommst du mit oder bleibst du hier?" fragte Michelle. "Michelle ich würde gerne aber Conan ist verschwunden. Ich" "Ran, ich dachte Conan hätte es dir erzählt. Er ist heute Morgen schon ganz früh zu seinen Eltern gefahren. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn! Ich kenne jemand der das jetzt gut gebrauchen kann. Komm schon Ran er wartet ungern." Sie musste lachen. Ran ahnte wohl etwas. Doch sie sah skeptisch drein und sagte:" Na gut. Aber wehe du hältst mich zum Affen." warnte Ran. "Ich doch nicht. Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken?" fragte sie scheinheilig.  
Die Beiden gingen aus dem Haus. Doch Michelle wollte Ran ein bisschen verunsichern. Sie ging mal Straßen rauf und runter blieb ab und zu stehen und machte kehrt. Solange tat sie dies bis Ran nichts mehr wusste, wo sie war. Doch Michelle wusste es noch sehr genau. In der nähe von Shinichi's Haus. Sie verband ihr die Augen und führte sie in Shinichi's Wohnung. Erst als sie vor dem Zimmer standen, wo Shinichi schief, nahm Michelle Ran die Augenbinde ab. Sofort wusste Ran wo sie war. "Michelle was ist los?" fragte sie.  
"Nun ja. Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Aber es reicht, wenn du weißt, soviel ich dir sagen kann. Shinichi ist heute Morgen hier aufgetaucht. Er ist nicht gerade fit. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Geh am besten selber rein und mach dir selber ein Bild davon. Nur noch eine Bitte Ran, weckte ihn nicht und frag ihn nicht, wo er war. Das wird er dir schon sagen, wenn er wieder auf dem Damm ist. Tu mir bitte den Gefallen." erklärte sie Ran . Sie nickte, öffnete die Tür und ging zu Shinichi der immer noch schlief.  
Michelle schloß die Tür und ging runter in die Küche, wo Heiji wartete. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm. Darauf hin legte er seinen Arm um sie und fragte plötzlich:" Würdest du auch so besorgt sein um mich?" Sie merkte das es ihm ernst war. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund:" Beantwortet das deine Frage? Und, wenn du es genau wissen willst kann ich dir mit Sicherheit Sagen das ich mir Sorgen mache, wenn du nur Einkaufen bist. Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will?"  
  
Shinichi war aufgewacht und wollte Ran etwas sagen, doch sie legte einen Finger auf dessen Lippen und sagte: "Shinichi sei still du brauchst deine Kraft noch. Schlaff noch ein bisschen.  
Die nächsten zwei Tage wich Ran selten von seinem Bett. Doch an diesen Abend ahnte Michelle, warum auch immer, das sich was ändern würde. Jedoch hatte sie keine Ahnung was. Deshalb schickte sie Ran nach Hause. Mit der Begründung das sie auch schlaff benötigte. Widerwillig tat sie es auch.   
In dieser Nacht verwandelte sich Shinichi wieder in Conan. ‚Gut das Ran nicht mehr hier ist.' dachte er   
Im ging es wieder gut. Mit sehenswürdiger Blick sah er zurück zu seinem Haus. 'Das Leben als Conan Edogawa geht weiter.' Erinnerte er sich.  
  
  
  
So das war's. Einige finden es vielleicht schade das die Ff gerade da auf hört. Aber so ist das leben. Ich verspreche euch aber bald wird es eine neue Ff (Conan ) von mir geben wird. Sie heißt Heiji's Rivale. Dort lernen sich Michelle und Heiji kennen. Wen das interessiert kann sie ja lesen Die Ff ist in Arbeit. Wann sie rauskommt ist noch nicht klar.   
Hoffe diese FF hat euch gefallen 


End file.
